My Love For You Is Eternal
by Azure-ZER0
Summary: You see? This way, everyone will see we are tied together by a string of fate now" said Luka, pulling at the thread to emphasize her words. "And for Valentines, you aren't allowed to seperate from me for the entire day" Valentine's Day Negitoro Story (RinxGakupo MeikoxKaito)


**A\N: **I'm sorry if there are any errors, I had made this in only a few hours, but I wanted it finished on Valentine's Day. This is inspired by a picture I saw.

* * *

My Love For You Is Eternal

_"L-Luka...?"_

"...There." The pinkette said with a satisfied grin on her face as she looked at their hands, making Miku look too. She noticed that the older girl had knotted a red string, connecting their hands, each end tied onto each other's index with a neat bow. Luka was so close to her that she couldn't help but blush, she was tempted to close the distance between their lips and indulge in the beauty before her, but couldn't summon up the courage to. Her heart raced and she felt her head spin from inhaling Luka's lovely scent. It was so indistinguishable from other things, even the rose Miku had in her possession that her lover had given her was nothing compared to it. Only the pinkette could make her feel so nervous and captivated, Miku had no idea since when Luka had such power over her. Or since when anyone did. The power to make her weak with merely her presence. To make her over joyed from with just hearing her name uttered from those beautifully lush lips. The power to make her heart stop with one of her charming smiles and excited with a single touch. To make her wish she didn't have to sleep so she could stay awake and be with her every second.

Miku felt a tug at the string and glanced at her, Luka was kneeling at the foot of her chair. She slowly interlaced her fingers with Miku's which were occupied with clutching the arm rests, smiling gently, "You see? This way, everyone will see we are tied together by a string of fate now" said Luka, pulling at the thread to emphasize her words. "And for Valentines, you aren't allowed to separate from me for the entire day" she added sounding quite proud of herself. Not knowing that Miku wouldn't rather be anywhere else.

Seeing that smile, the one she reserved only for Miku, made the tealette's heart flip and a warm feeling to spread throughout her extremities. She noticed awhile ago that her love for Luka seemed to grow by each passing second she spent with the girl. The urge to kiss her only became near unstoppable as she looked at her in her cheerfulness for the day she had planned. And before her mind could catch up, her body moved on her subconscious desire and brought her lips to Luka's in an unexpected kiss, startling the other girl in the process. Even though they had shared many kisses before, her body would react the same way as if it was their first. The kiss was so subtly ravenous and passionate and it dizzied her. Too soon though, Miku pulled away, meeting Luka's wide eyes and accompanying blush with an unwavering gaze.

Miku caressed the pinkette's smooth cheek with her free hand as she leaned in so as to make sure only Luka heard the three soft, beautifully uttered words. "I Love You" she whispered into the other's lips.

"M-Miku..." the other girl stammered. She noticed her seriousness and conviction and it sent a flurry of butterflies to flutter within her stomach. She calmed from her surprise, feeling the need to kiss her again. Smiling as she whispered back,

"I Love you too"

* * *

__

"Oh, hey Miku!"

The tealette turned around to find whoever called her, noticing a small blonde approaching, holding hands with a much taller figure with purple hair. Miku smiled at her friends, responding with a small wave, "Happy Valentine's, Rin" she said when they finally caught up.

Rin's smile dropped for a moment as she stared at her, slight guilt entering her expression that she couldn't brush off. "How are you feeling today?" asked Rin cautiously. Though, her friend only continued to look thoroughly happy.

"I'm feeling fine," Miku said seemingly confused with her friends tone. "Actually, I just came back from the convenience store and they have a lot of on-sale candies at the moment" she added as she lifted her bag to indicate her purchased items. Rin only responded with a bittersweet smile as she saw her trying to be happy. Miku may have everyone else fooled, but Rin could see through her facade. She wondered if Miku knew that Rin knew she was lying, but was still trying to keep up the act.

"Do you have anything planned today too, Miku?" asked Gakupo still beaming with a smile. To this Rin shot him a harsh glare, stomping her foot onto his, prompting him to yelp.

"Gakupo! How could you?!" exclaimed Rin, thinking it was completely inappropriate that he could ask something so insensitive.

"It's fine Rin" Miku hastily inserted, gathering the blonde's attention once again. "I'm probably just going to visit my mother and father. I haven't seen them in a while, so I though it be nice"

Rin only looked at her, forcing herself to smile back. She knew that wasn't the truth. There was no way. Not on a day like this. She knew about what had happened, almost everyone had heard (besides her idiot of a boyfriend) and right now, Miku wasn't letting anyone in. If she did, she'd only be getting hurt again, that's probably what Miku was thinking. But, Rin thought it wasn't good she was alone today. Any other day besides this one. And without her, it only made it harder to endure for Miku.

Letting go of Gakupo, she shifted over to the tealette, placing a hand on her shoulder as she leaned in, "You know Miku... I wouldn't mind it if you shared the day with us." She said quietly, in a near soothing tone.

"No, that's okay. I need to get some things done before I can do anything else." said Miku, waving the offer off. But Rin only persisted.

"You sure? I can call Meiko and Kaito and the others up too. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we turned this into a group day."

Miku shook her head again, pulling away from her friend and turning in the opposite direction, "I'm fine, Rin" Miku said, smiling back at her. "How about tomorrow? We can hang out then if you really want to."

"Miku, about what happened..." Rin suddenly stated. The blonde immediately wanted to take back what she had just said as she saw her friend's smile falter and turned pained. Miku turned around so as to hide her expression. She couldn't find it in her to smile as she was reminded of that so directly.

"I have to go, Rin. I'll see you tomorrow" said Miku who started to drag her way back home.

"B-bye..." the blonde called back, no longer feeling she could protest, she had clearly already crossed a huge line. She had inadvertently just hurt Miku in the worst way possible by bringing that topic up. How could she have been so stupid!?

She was just berating Gakupo for being insensitive and now here she was talking about such things. If anything, she felt she needed to be shouted at instead.

* * *

__

Their first Valentines Day together, Miku thought as she sat at the very spot she confessed her feelings to her. And now it was her first Valentines Day without her.

Miku prodded the sugar in her coffee with a silver spoon, looking dazed. Her store bought treats sat still in their bag on a nearby table.

Miku wondered why she had went out of her way to get them in the first place. Luka's homemade chocolates were always much better. She would always make them with the utmost care, taking the extra time to decorate them even after to make sure they out did any other. She always wanted the best to give to Miku. The tealette recalled how delicious they were, so perfect and addictive that they kind of reminded her of Luka in that aspect. Definitely irreplaceable, she didn't even know why she tried.

Miku chanced a glance at the clock ticking on her wall.

1:32 in the afternoon.

Still 10 hours and 28 minutes to go until this day was over. What could she do until then? Absolutely nothing. She didn't want to do anything. Not without her.

Miku remembered how Luka always planned these days out so thoroughly, like she was going into battle and needed to be completely prepared. It was always different from the year before and would go on to be different from the next. Luka was a natural romantic. The only constant thing Luka ever did was give her roses on that day. It was in the second year, their first official Valentine's Day together that Luka had presented her with a single rose. A single rose, Miku knew, meant that you loved them, cherished them. The fact that it was a thorn less rose meant that it was love at first sight. Luka continued to surprise her. Even in the 10 years that followed, she could never anticipate her actions.

Miku was turning 27 this year. Luka should've been turning 28. And then this should've been their eleventh year together. Which meant eleven roses that Miku wouldn't receive this year. She was going to miss a whole year without Luka. She was going to live the rest of her life without her. There wasn't anything she could do about it.

Miku knew that when she didn't get any roses, that it would mean she would have to completely accept the fact that she was no longer with her. The thought of finally accepting it only brought tears to Miku's eyes and swelling in her chest. She swore that her heart was trying desperately to rip itself apart. She heard her sobs start to echo in the room, it made it feel so empty. It had lost all life.

This really can't be true can it? She was just with her 2 months ago. She was there. She was with her. Miku remembered it so clearly. Remembered how soft her lips were and that feeling of bliss that would sweep over her every time they kissed. Luka's voice as she called her name from the other room of their home.

She's not really gone. Is she? Miku didn't want an answer though, even as she asked this.

A faint knocking resonated throughout her house and stirred her from her depressive state as she rubbed at her eyes in an attempt to dry her tears. Standing up from her chair, ignoring the fact that her coffee had long ago gone cold, she approached her front door where the sound had come from. Opening it, she squinted slightly from the bright contrast of the beautifully sunny day compared to the dark of her home. Though, that didn't even stand out to her once her gaze fell upon the most shocking sight that had come to her door.

In front of her wasn't Luka like she would have wanted, but instead a man - dressed in a slack uniform, holding a bouquet of red roses, the thorns of which removed.

"Ms. Hatsune, I presume" The man addressed the wide eyed girl, "This is for you, from Megurine Luka." he said, handing her the gift which she took timidly within her shaky grasp.

Was this somebody's idea at a bad joke?

She hardly realized she had thanked him before closing her door tight, fastening the lock and rushing over to her phone. She held the bouquet more tightly now, holding onto it like a thread of hope. Of fate.

The ringing of her device subsided and a woman's voice entered her ear.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked kindly with much formality.

"Y-yes!" Miku suddenly stammered into the phone, hot tears welling in her eyes again, "You made a mistake! I wasn't supposed to be receiving anymore roses."

"You're miss Hatsune, correct?" She started off in a softer voice. "Well, before Miss Megurine had passed, she prepaid for many years and asked us to guarantee you'd continue getting roses every Valentine's Day"

Miku felt her heart in her throat and with nothing else said, hung up the phone quickly, reaching for the card attached to the bouquet.

6 words,

"My Love For You Is Eternal"

* * *

**A/N: **

Sorry about how short it is. But I hope you review


End file.
